


A Night in Barcelona

by thequotorium



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre Episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequotorium/pseuds/thequotorium
Summary: Yuri comes to terms with his feelings for Victor and Victor is absolutely precious. Some hotel cuteness because I kept thinking about it during Episode 10!





	A Night in Barcelona

“Wow!” 

Victor was the first to remark on him and Yuri’s hotel room for the Grand Prix Final. It was in a really fancy hotel with a rooftop pool and from what Yuri could tell by looking at the room service menu as he walked in, it had a high rating. 

Victor set down his gloves, coat and scarf on his bed and opened his suitcase. They had gotten to Barcelona in the middle of the night, so there was not much opportunity to do anything until tomorrow. Perhaps it was better that way –Yuri had gotten barely any sleep on the plane. 

“Did you see the city from the plane, Yuri? It looked so nice! We’ll have to take advantage of our free day tomorrow.” 

“Yeah…” Yuri blushed at Victor’s enthusiasm and unpacked his own suitcase. It was colder in the hotel room than he had expected, so he got out track pants and a sweater for sleeping in. He needed his toothbrush, a comb…was he missing anything? 

“Oh no…”

“What?” Victor looked up at his pupil, concerned.

“I forgot shampoo…” Yuri sighed sadly. “I’ll just use the hotel’s I guess…”

“Why not use mine? If you want?” 

“I-? Yeah, that’d be great…”

Victor gave him a wink. “I’ll shower tomorrow so take your time. Though you will need a good sleep so don’t take too long.” 

“I’ll be quick!” 

Yuri hurried into the bathroom. Sharing a hotel room with Victor was so surreal, even if they had already spent a lot of time together. He really cared about Victor…more than he usually cared about people. Maybe he could do something about it. 

_Like what, propose? Ridiculous. He’s Victor Nikiforov, Yuri._

Yuri shook his head and squirted some shampoo into his hands, rubbing it between his palms until it got soapy. _Smells like Victor._

Well…why not? After the kiss in Beijing, he and Victor had certainly gotten closer and more comfortable with each other. And while Yuri wasn’t afraid to be himself around Victor anymore, he wasn’t sure Victor himself was comfortable. 

_But Victor suggested a proposal right? If anything, I should be thrilled about this!_

Yuri sighed and rinsed out his hair, hoping the warm water would sooth his mind as well as his body. He loved Victor. Victor loved him back. They supported each other. They wanted to see each other happy, and as far as he could tell, both were happiest with the other. So then…? 

_Tomorrow I’ll do it!_ He nodded to himself, confirming his decision. He would propose, just like Victor had suggested. A goofy smile spread across his face as he got out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel, burying his face in it and letting one little squeal loose. 

He washed his face, brushed his teeth and rejoined Victor. 

Victor was looking through the travel guide that had been placed on his nightstand. “Look Yuri! It’s the Sagrada Familia! Apparently it’s been under construction for nearly 2 centuries! We should visit.” 

“Maybe…” Yuri climbed into his own bed and looked at the room service menu. No katsudon. He looked over at Victor and smiled to himself. Victor caught him staring and smirked back, making Yuri blush. 

“I feel so far away from you…oh! I got it!” Yuri just sat there as Victor climbed out of bed, walked around it and began pushing it closer to Yuri’s. Yuri turned beet red. “V-Victor?”

“Our room is cold and I want to be close to you,” he explained as he grunted with the effort of pushing his bed towards Yuri’s. 

“L-let me help!” Yuri clambered out of bed and rushed to Victor’s side to share the load. Together, they slid Victor’s bed over until it hit against Yuri’s with a soft _thump._

“Much better…” Victor smiled at their handiwork and climbed back in bed. He was wearing really nice pyjamas that made Yuri look like he slept on the streets. His hair was slightly unruly, but in a way that made him look more like a model than a slob. Yuri smiled down at him. “Better?” 

“Almost…come to bed, Yuri. You need sleep.” 

Yuri obeyed and climbed in bed, yawning a bit. He took off his glasses and set them on his nightstand. After settling in, he rolled over to gaze at Victor and was surprised to see Victor gazing back. 

“Don’t be nervous about the competition, Yuri. You’ve worked very hard.” Yuri nodded. 

Victor took his hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss there. “I’m so proud of you…” 

“Thank you…” Yuri smiled, already starting to fall asleep from the warmth of the bed, Victor’s proximity, and their intertwined hands. 

“You smell good.” Victor noted, and Yuri grinned. 

“You’ll have to let me borrow that shampoo more often then.” 

“Sure…” Victor smiled and his eyes started to droop. The two of them fell asleep just as the hotel room’s heater started to warm the room, though they didn’t need it anymore. They had love enough for that.


End file.
